


Personal Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Prostate Milking, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chekov is having distracting personal problems that are starting to interfere with his work. Spock approaches him to ascertain the cause of the difficulty. It turns out that Chekov feels awkward about his lack of sexual experience, as a result of an encounter he had recently during shore leave. Spock is uncomfortable with the topic (typical Vulcan unease with "personal matters") but realizes the most logical thing to do is to offer Chekov the benefit of his academic research on human sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandraoftroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraoftroy/gifts).



Her name is Cassandra, like the prophet of old, but Pavel thinks she is much more beautiful than the statuesque woman of Troy everyone ignored. His Cassandra deserves full attention. She has won his attentions at least. She is so smart, so quick-witted, and funny. She's stunning. And best of all, she is in the same Young Engineers and Navigators Program that he is in! Pavel pays close attention when she speaks in class. She almost always gets math answers right, and even when she doesn't she always scribbles down the answers. Pavel even loves the ink smudges she gets on her hands from her old fashioned pen and paper—a gift, he later finds out, from her great-grandfather. He loves her messy buns. The more they get to know each other, the more he runs his fingers through her brunette locks. He teases her when she messes up on the “Parts of a Warp Core Drive” quiz. They had decided to make out instead of study for the quiz, but Pavel had still passed. She kisses him to shut him. He makes up for it by formally asking her out to a fancy dinner.

Pavel borrows his mother's car to pick up his lovely lady. His parents are out of town, and Cassandra is looking forward to the alone time they will spend together. Cassandra is excited. This is the night she wants to give herself to Pavel. They have come so far from the couple on the quad, so far from just holding hands and sharing furtive kisses. Now, she wants to show Pavel how much he means to her. They've already said, “I love you,” smothering each other in tender kisses on a picnic blanket after the Academy had put on a fireworks show. Pavel had kissed her soft lips and didn't think he would ever find a being more perfect for him than Cassandra. Little did he know how much pressure was being put on this special date.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Pavel had asked for a reservation at a modestly priced restaurant. They had decided to dress more fancily than the restaurant strictly dictated, just so they could be wrapped up in each other, celebrating themselves together, in their own way. Their world was narrowed down to the other, and that was okay. While driving home, Cassandra rests her head on Pavel's shoulder.

Pavel barely waits for the front door to close before kissing his lady love. He holds her body very close to his and lets his hands explore. They stumble their way from foyer to living room where there is a couch and cushions and, more importantly, just the two of them. Cassandra straddles his hips and kisses him with an open mouth, using just a little too much tongue, but Pavel doesn't care enough to correct her. It's Cassandra, and it's wonderful. He whines a little bit when she sits back up, but he is excited when she reaches behind herself to unzip her dress, pull it off, and let it drop to the floor in a puddle of red.

“Beautiful. You are beautiful,” he murmurs, cupping her small breasts in his big hands.

She moans a little when he squeezes.

“Pavel?”

“Hmmm?”

“I want to give you something,” she says confidently, self-consciously proud and scared.

“Give me something? What more could you possibly do?”

 

Instead of answering, she decides to show him. Her hands slide down from his chest, down, down, down until he realizes what she's doing. 

“Oh!”

Cassandra smiles, embarrassed and shy and excited to be doing something dirty with Pavel. It feels so nice to do something naughty. Pavel's toes curl as he waits for that jolt to his cock that he's heard so much about in pornography and locker room talk. How a woman's touch gets them crazy and excited and hard in no time. Cassandra pumps her hand up and down, kissing him like always, and still...nothing.

“Pavel?”

“I—I'm wery sorry. I don't know why—?”

Cassandra smiles disappointedly, which she quickly masks with a brave face. She does love Pavel after all. No need to be cruel.

“It's okay. Maybe you're tired?”

Pavel puts a hand to his head, humiliated and confused. 

“Perhaps that is why. I'm wery sorry,” he says again.

“It's okay,” she repeats, retrieving her dress and shoes. “I'll see you in class Monday?”

He nods.

“Bye.”

Pavel would like to be able to say that they overcame this obstacle. But the two other times they try to go all the way are just as pitifully unsuccessful. He would like to be able to say that they remained friends after they broke up, but well, Pavel was never one to lie.

 _If only I was more like Professor Spock_ , Pavel muses. _Then I would not have this trouble. I would not feel anything at all_.


	2. Shore Leave

_Oh god. It's happening again, but worse_ , Pavel laments. This time, at least, he was able to get hard enough to penetrate the woman below him, but he has no skill, no idea what he's doing. The whore McCoy had hired for him moans theatrically as he comes embarrassingly quick. He pulls out of her warm body feeling ashamed of himself. The whore looks like she feels bad for him.

“It's okay, honey. No one's good on their first try.”

And that just makes him feel worse.

“This isn't...This isn't my first try,” he confesses.

Lilith frowns then and pats him kindly on the shoulder. 

“Maybe next time.”

He thanks her and quickly exits the room. This was not how he had pictured shore leave when the Captain, Doctor McCoy, and yes, even Mister Spock had invited him to Pleasure Palace on their shore leave. Pavel could hardly believe it: Mister Spock, now single due to mutual differences, wanted to have sexual relations. He had feelings. Sexual feelings. He could hear him through the thin walls of the whorehouse, grunting and pounding the bed against the wall with his thrusts. He's not sure what got him harder: Spock's enthusiastic lovemaking or Lilith's blow job. Regardless, it became quite clear to Pavel that Mister Spock knew what he was doing. He only wished that he could say the same.

Pavel's door closes at the same time as another's, and it's enough to make him look up. Perfect. It's Mister Spock.

“H-hello, sir.”

Spock inclines his head.

“Ensign.”

How does Spock manage to look so put together? Moments ago he had been making his date make loud noises, noises that sounded real, grunting loudly, and pounding the bed, but here he was.

“I—”

“Do not trouble yourself, Mr. Chekov. When the Captain and the Doctor have finished, we will beam back aboard the ship together. In the meantime, feel free to relax and enjoy yourself. I know humans tend to want to experience as much as possible before returning to routine.”

“Yes, sir.”

Pavel makes it a point to leave Spock's presence without looking back. Too many people have seen him red-faced today.


	3. The Birds and the Bees

When they beam back aboard the ship, Pavel feels uneasy. The great Mister Spock had caught him in a most uncomfortable situation. A situation, Pavel remembers, that Mister Spock was more than capable of enjoying and experiencing. Pavel can still hear echos of Mister Spock's frantic lovemaking in the other room. Why were the walls so thin? Was there some sort of voyeuristic effect Pleasure Palace was seeking to implement? It was the only logical explanation he could conceive of. Pavel groans when he realizes he used the word “logical.” Everyone knew that was Mister Spock's word. It felt odd to think about Mister Spock in such a context, sexually that is. If he were to imagine it, Spock would be a very thorough lover. Mister Spock always knew what to do in any given situation. Why would sex be any different? And what if he were to ask him for his advice on sex? There was something wrong with him. There had to be. And Spock was a science officer; he would be well-versed in biological matters.

Pavel leaves his room and begins making his way to Spock's before he has the chance to lose his nerve. Now or never.

He knocks tentatively, almost hoping that Spock is not there to answer. He is.

“What can I do for you, Ensign?” asks Spock, looking up from his computer.

Pavel feels his cheeks color.

“I have a...biology question to ask you, but I am wery shy to ask it.”

“I assure you that no judgment will be passed if it is a question in the name of scientific experience.”

“I suppose it is a scientific experience, in a way. I want to ask about sex...and why I can't have it,” he blurts out.

Spock steeples his hands in thought before replying.

“What are you looking to know? Mechanics, logistics, locations are all important parts of participating in sexual congress, Mister Chekov.”

Pavel wrings his hands together nervously.

“I am too shy to say. I shouldn't have come. I'm wery sorry, Mister Spock.”

Spock stops him as he is about to flee.

“Ensign, it is alright,” he soothes. “I will be able to help you, but you must cooperate in telling me your troubles. Perhaps sitting down will make you more comfortable?”

Chekov sits down, takes a deep breath, and begins his story about Cassandra and Lilith. Spock listens the whole time, patient when Pavel stutters and pauses.

“...And that is my story.”

“I see. And I am assuming you are looking for a remedy to the situation?”

“Oh yes, please. I can't stand to be embarrassed any longer.”

“Alright, Ensign. I shall help you.”

Pavel smiles in relief.

“You will? Thank you, Mister Spock. I had a feeling you would steer me straight.”

“Yes. We will start tomorrow. Is that sufficient for you?”

Pavel frowns in misunderstanding.

“What do you mean?”

“You are seeking help for a problems in your sexual encounters. As I do not know how you perform, I came to the conclusion that engaging in such acts with me will help you prepare for future partners.”

“You must be joking.”

Spock's eyebrow shoots up.

“I never joke, Ensign. Lesson one will start tomorrow evening if you are still interested in learning how to enjoy sexual intercourse. I know this method may seem unorthodox, but I am quite confident in my abilities.”

Pavel stands on somewhat shaky legs.

“I will think on it, sir.”


	4. Lesson #1

“Relax yourself, Ensign. You must let yourself enjoy this.”

Spock kisses his throat again, and Pavel gasps. Chekov clutches Spock to him as Spock begins to suck on the side of his neck.

“That's it. Hold me, touch me. Get used to the feel of your partner.”

“I—I'm trying.”

Spock bites him. Pavel whines.

“Do what feels natural.”

Spock humps his hips to glide across Chekov's growing hard-on. Spock pants harshly as he continues thrusting. Too turned on, too nervous for words, Pavel tucks his face into Spock's shoulder. Pavel cannot help himself but buck up into the friction.

“You feel so good, young one. You give yourself so openly to me. I will take care of you. I will teach you.”

Spock slows his motions to plant a kiss over Pavel's already kiss-sore lips. They are tender from being bitten and sucked and pressed. He whimpers from the equally sharp and soft feel of Spock's lips against his own. How will they ever be able to face each other on the bridge after this? Pavel pulls away for a moment.

“Mister Spock, do you think poorly of me?” Chekov whispers, afraid of the answer.

Spock's eyes shine possessively.

“Never, Pavel. _I will always care for you_. Vulcans do not mate with those they do not value or care for.”

Spock begins rutting against him again, and Pavel feels far too overcome to answer properly. Never has he been more relieved and touched to hear such tender words. It means even more coming from the normally stoic Commander. Everyone was wrong. Spock _cares_. Spock probably cares too much. And to know that he himself is included in that love is more than he care bare.

“I think I'm...close,” he murmurs into a pointed ear.

Spock shivers at the sensation of warm breath on his sensitive point and reaches down a hand to slip inside his Ensign's slacks to grip his firm cock. Pavel has not yet reached his full maturity, Spock notices. His cock fits perfectly within his hand. He is small, but it is the right size for Pavel. On another day, perhaps, he'd like to taste him. For now, he is content with stroking off Pavel with firm and gentle caresses until he moans his content completion. He comes thickly over Spock's hand, and he files that fact away for later. How many times can he get the young man to come? That thought alone is enough to send him into oblivion.

When he has righted himself once more, he sees Pavel has already fallen asleep and decides to join him. Spock is not ashamed to hold the man close to him to keep him safe while they slumber.


	5. The Bridge

The next day on the bridge is a little awkward. Knowing that Spock is just a few feet away is distracting. Can the others tell what they have been up to the past few days?

“Mister Chekov?” Kirk asks.

He jumps in his seat. He sneaks a glance at Spock before facing the Captain.

“Yes, Keptin?”

“We're beginning to drift off course.”

“Oh!” He hits some buttons to course correct. Stupid. That was a stupid mistake. “Sorry, sir.”

“Are you feeling alright, Mister Chekov?”

He feels his cheeks go red. He is a junior member of Starfleet. He knows what he's doing. Thinking about Mister Spock's lessons while working is not professional. He knows better.

“I'm fine, sir.”

“Steady on, then.”

“Aye.”

He turns back to his controls and viewscreen. Everything is back to normal. It was a simple miscalculation on his part that had thrown them off. It was a mistake that he was advanced enough in training to not have made. When his thoughts wander again, he makes sure not to look over at the science station this time. He is sure that Spock will want to speak with him about this.

He's right, of course.

“Mister Chekov, I am not giving you these lessons so that you may slack off at your post.”

Pavel looks at his feet and the floor of Spock's quarters. He's too ashamed to look him in the eye.

“I'm wery sorry.” 

Spock sighs quietly and walks closer to Pavel. He crooks a finger and raises Pavel's chin to look him in the eye. Pavel averts his eyes anyway.

“Look at me, Ensign.”

He lightly shakes his head. Spock is going to end this. He's going to tell him to leave because he was just a foolish boy. He's going to tell him to grow up. 

“Pavel.”

Chekov opens his eyes at that. It's the first time Spock has used his first name. He can't be in trouble now, can he?

“Yes, sir?”

“We will work through this. Together. That is why I am here.”

Pavel surges up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Spock's mouth; he is thrilled when it is reciprocated. He winds his arms around the Vulcan's neck to pull him close.

“I thought you were going to tell me to leave.”

“I would not. I made a commitment to you, and I will follow through. I want you to be happy when you find a mate.”

Shy all of a sudden, Chekov buries his face into Spock's shoulder.

“Who would want me?”

In a show of great strength, Spock picks Pavel up and walks him over to the bed. He places him gently on the blankets before moving between his spread legs.

“Someone very fortunate.”

Spock decides that's enough talking for now and begins ravaging Chekov's mouth. Immediately, Spock is placing his fingers on his psi-points and conveying a tenderness for the man below him. It's more than Pavel can bear. Why is Spock so attentive to him? Is Mister Spock always this accommodating? What makes him so special? As he is always reminded by other members of the crew, he is just a boy, barely nineteen, tall, gangly even, with frizzy hair, and too bright eyes, too eager to please, too shy. 

_Hush, young one. I am here to take care of you. You are beautiful. You are perfect. Let me show you that it is so_.

Pavel knows that no words were spoken. He guesses that he's heard Spock through their meld. Such sweet words. Simple words that mean so much.

 _Thank you, Mister Spock_ , he thinks back.

_The pleasure, Ensign, is mine as well._


	6. Sugar Sweet

After a heady make-out on Spock's bed, they pull away to catch their breaths. Pavel feels especially keyed up this time. He wants something different from Spock, and luckily Spock agrees. He's fairly confident in his kissing abilities, so Spock suggests using their mouths for a different purpose.

“You think we should...?”

“There is no 'should,' Mister Chekov. We shall only do what we are comfortable doing. If there was something else you had in mind, please feel free to share it.”

“I don't know, sir.”

Spock sighs.

“Ensign, what have we talked about? If there is something you want, speak your mind freely.”

“I want to taste you, have you in my mouth, but I'm afraid. You're so big. You'll fill me up.”

“There are other ways of tasting without putting your mouth on me.”

Pavel shivers at the deep register of Spock's voice. He's obviously truck a chord. Spock grabs his hardened dick and begins stroking himself.

“Oh, let me, let me,” Pavel pants as he catches on. “Let me take care of you this time.”

Pavel grasps the large cock in his hands, rubbing and twisting just as Spock had been doing. Spock moans deeply as he thrusts up into Pavel's firm touches. The young man does have such sweet hands.

“You do take care of me, Ensign. You let me hold you, touch you, teach you. You trust me; I can feel it. I can feel it when we clutch each other close. Our foundling bond tells me of your pleasure and contentment.”

Spock always says such beautiful words when they are together. Such beautiful love talk.

“Spock, it's true. It really is. You teach me how to show that I can care for a loved one. I learned so much at the Academy, but you teach me everything important.”

Spock bites his lip; it's getting harder and harder to speak. The sudden feelings he is experiencing are becoming overwhelming, and they get more and moreso as their encounters continue. This sweet one cares as much for him as anyone ever has. Emotions conveyed to him through their meld confirms it. Pavel _wants_ this. He wants to be cherished by Spock. Almost as if he _needed_ him.

“Pavel, I—!” is all Spock can say before he comes copiously over Chekov's hands.

Spock hisses as Pavel strokes him through his aftershocks. It feels good to the point of pain.

“Enough, enough, I cannot,” Spock keens.

Spock's voice is something else. To hear him beg from pleasure is a wholly unique experience. Pavel watches intently as Spock quakes with each stroke before and after he comes. Pavel, reluctantly, pulls his hands away and moves to lick them clean. He finally gets to taste. And it's little surprise that Spock tastes so good, sweet, like maple syrup.

“Mmmm,” Pavel squeaks around his fingers.

“It is your turn now, dear one.”

Pavel is still sucking his fingers as he comes over Spock's very capable hands.


	7. Lesson #2

Spock must be trying to drive him insane. That really must be it. What other explanation can there be? Spock bobs his head slowly and deeply on his leaking dick, and Pavel cannot stop the moans that spill from his mouth. Of all the things they have done together so far, this is the thing that is taking him apart as Spock sucks down every inch of him. He grips the sheets below him in shaky fists.

Chekov trembles before him on the bed, and Spock looks up from his place between his spread thighs. He pulls off before asking, “Are you alright, Pavel?”

Chekov bites his lip and shakes his head. No, he most certainly is not alright. How can he be “alright” when Spock is licking and sucking and swallowing around his cock? How is it okay that Spock is caressing his thighs and murmuring encouragement and calling him by his first name? It's not, it's not, it's not. It's too much.

“I cannot, I cannot,” he whimpers.

Spock releases him instantly and moves up the bed to hold the young man close.

“What is the matter? What can I do to help?”

“You're driwing me crazy. It hurts,” he whines, holding his cock like he needs to protect it from Spock's hot mouth and tender touches.

“Shhh, shhh, I will torment you no longer, little one.”

Spock gently removes Pavel's hands to replace them with his own. Chekov hisses at the sensations that play across his body. He tucks his head into the crook of Spock's neck, seeking warmth and comfort.

“Not little,” he protests.

And he _swears_ that he feels Spock chuckle. He can feel it, chest to chest like they are.

“No. You are a man. You have proven so time and again. Forgive me the indulgence.”

“Spock, I want to come,” he keens, feeling closer and closer to the edge. Orgasm evades him.

“Relax. It will happen if you let it.”

Chekov bucks his hips to force his cock through Spock's fist at a faster rate. His balls pull up tight, but still nothing happens. Tears of frustration prick his eyes, but he tries not to let Spock see the fall. But Spock is a touch telepath, after all; nothing escapes him.

“Pavel, will you let me try something? Something we have not tried yet before?”

“What is it?”

Spock releases him altogether and gets up from the bed. He gently removes Chekov's clutching fingers.

Do not worry. I am simply procuring proper lubricant.”

“Lubricant?”

“Have you ever tried prostate stimulation?”

Pavel weakly shakes his head.

“Would you like to try it? It is a most effective method.”

“I will try it. I trust you, Spock.”

Spock places Pavel on his stomach with a pillow beneath him to give Spock proper access to his hole and to give Chekov something to rut against. Pavel looks like a feast spread out like this, but Spock refrains from mouthing his entrance. One thing at a time, he reminds himself. Spock uncaps the lube and drizzles it over his fingers and Pavel's crack. Pavel shivers at the cold and in anticipation. He's never played with his ass before.

“Are you ready?”

“I am.”

And without further ado, Spock begins pressing his pointer finger into Pavel's hole. It's redundant for him to even think it, but having sensitive fingers and the information Pavel has provided for him tells him that the man is quite tight and very warm. Spock crooks his finger then, and Pavel spasms violently.

“Oh!”

Pouring more lube on his hand, Spock works Chekov up to two fingers, pressing hard and insistently at his gland until Chekov makes one more wild noise and one more convulsive spasm before coming all over the pillow before him. 

Spock carefully removes his fingers and gently turns over the suddenly unmoving Pavel. Upon turning him over, Spock sees the man crying, and he instantly begins to worry. Has he hurt the boy?

“Pasha?”

“I—I'm fine, Spock. It's just—feel so good.”

Pavel shivers in delightful aftershocks, smiling up at Spock. Spock almost smiles back.

Spock cannot help himself. He kisses him, slowly, deeply.


End file.
